<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Shoots by buzzybees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595459">Through the Shoots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees'>buzzybees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cheek Kisses, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, Missing Scene, One Shot, Sort Of, ill make it my own smh, sorry i made ruby comfort weiss instead oop, spoilers for volume 8 episode 2, up until the nuts and dolts comfort scene, why isnt this a tag ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene within a scene (?) of this most recent episode so if you haven't seen VOLUME 8 EPISODE 2 don't interact with this fic im warning ya</p><p>okay for those that are giving this a chance, just some fluffy whiterose within this scene where they're about to go through the SDC shoots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, mentioned bumbleby - Relationship, slight nuts and dolts but it's more from a platonic angle for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Shoots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been mia with writing rwby fics for months now but now that rwby is back ive been resurrected and it's time to add whiterose crumbs to scenes because lord knows crwby isn't doing it at the moment. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby looked up at the long, expanding tubes above the group as the drones sent packages and crates of dust through them all the way to Atlas. Her previous question, which went unanswered, still remained in her head - what this even safe?</p><p>"... We just need to find the one for the Military base." Weiss just finished saying, hands on her hips in front of the group. Ruby's eyes snapped to the back of her partner's head, her tone of voice playful and light, suggesting a slight smirk on Weiss' face. It brought a smile to Ruby's own lips as her eyes followed the movement of her braid down her back when she shifted onto one hip.</p><p>"Are there any buildings in Atlas your family <em>doesn't</em> own?" Blake teased, walking up behind Weiss with a hand on her hip and a cheeky smirk on her face. It caught Ruby's attention for a split second before she returned her gaze to Weiss just as the heiress turned around to glare at Blake, but it wasn't malicious in the slightest. Nora giggled to her right at the jab, and she couldn't help but let her own smile grow when Weiss sputtered in response.</p><p>"That... Isn't relevant at the moment." Weiss huffed, turning her chin up at Blake before she turned and started walking away, leaving Blake a giggling mess behind her.</p><p>Ruby stood there as everyone dispersed for a moment, breaking apart to either look at the tubes or the control panels not far away from where she was standing. She watched Penny walk over to one of the terminals, looking down at all the buttons and screen indicating that one of the shoots was aimed for Atlas Academy. Ruby saw her shoulders weigh themselves down, and her fingers twitched to reach out and touch her, place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her in some way.</p><p>So, she did just that. Penny jumped at the contact of her hand, but when she lifted her head to look at her, Ruby squeezed her shoulder and offered her a soft smile.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Penny." Ruby said. It was gentle, and although Penny didn't respond, she still smiled back at her, albeit strained.</p><p>A clatter to her right caught her attention, and she watched Weiss flush from embarrassment as a crate of dust fell from one of the drones' hands. Ruby sucked back a laugh and patted Penny's shoulder once more, before leaving her to saunter up to her partner as she helped the drone pick up the stray dust capsules.</p><p>"Sorry." Weiss said in a squeaky voice, but the drone just continued its routine when the crate was placed in its arms. It brushed past Ruby as she approached her partner, who sighed and leaned back against one of the dust tubes behind her, crossing her arms. When Ruby's steps stopped directly in front of her, she lifted her head to catch her soft silver eyes.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked, fingers playing with the hem of her combat skirt as Weiss's icy blues landed on her. Weiss hunched over and whined, rubbing those blue eyes with the backs of her hands.</p><p>"Dreadful. Exhausted. In dire need of a shower and a nap." Weiss grumbled. "Just peachy, Ruby." It was very rare to see Weiss full on pout, and Ruby had the privilege to say she'd seen it at least twice - this moment, right now, being the second time. Ruby giggled and pressed up against her on her right side, causing Weiss to grumble some more and shift over to give her space on the dust tube behind them. They leaned against it together, and after a moment of hesitation, Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and breathed out a relaxed sigh.</p><p>"This is kind of fun, though, right?" Ruby replied. Weiss responded with a noncommittal hum, so Ruby continued. "I mean, we're <em>undercover</em>!" Ruby vibrated on the spot, and Weiss swatted at her arm as the movement disrupted her comfortable position on her shoulder. Ruby stopped and smiled apologetically down at her partner, whose eyes were now closed. "And going through these things-" She gestured to the tubes, though Weiss didn't see it. "-seems really dangerous and we have no idea if it'll even work! Sounds like something Yang would think up. Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"</p><p>Ruby poked her cheek and Weiss grumbled again, sighing and raising her head off her shoulder to level her with a tired stare and equally tired smile, but there was a pink hue to her cheeks. "<em>She</em> hasn't gone anywhere. I'm able to think of my fair share of shenanigans just like the rest of you." She turned her nose up and crossed her arms again, but Ruby just smirked playfully at her.</p><p>"Only Weiss would say shenanigans. You're definitely her." Ruby dodged the oncoming slap to her arm and giggled. When she looked back to Weiss, she saw she was smiling at her, pink tint still on her cheeks and despite the worry lines on her face, dark bags under eyes from the lack of sleep, and very tired posture, she was still just as beautiful as the first time Ruby saw her in the Beacon courtyard all that time ago. She looked... So much older, and much more exhausted, but she was still Weiss and Ruby was hit with the realisation of how grateful she was that she still had her, after everything that happened with Winter, Ironwood, her father, now infighting with her and Yang...</p><p>She still had her partner, despite it all.</p><p>"What? Something on my face?" Weiss said, horrified at the implication. She pressed her hands to her cheeks as Ruby continued to stare at her, and when Weiss started to look even more panicked, Ruby shook her head.</p><p>"No, I'm just..." Ruby scratched the back of her head, shrugging and glancing away, instead becoming fascinated by Nora and Blake in the middle of the room, poking around with the buttons on another terminal, with May peeking in between them. She cleared her throat and, without looking at her, stated, "Happy you're with me on this, Weiss."</p><p>She looked back at her partner, and was caught off guard by the narrowed eyes aimed at her.</p><p>"Of course I'm with you, dolt. Who else would lead you guys to a series of tubes that leads up to a highly hostile Military compound?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow, and Ruby smiled, rolling her eyes as she reached out to grab Weiss's hands. Weiss blinked and looked down at their hands before raising her eyes to meet Ruby's. Ruby squeezed her hands and stepped closer.</p><p>"I mean... I'm glad you're with me, <em>here. </em>I didn't want to fight with Yang, and I'm surprised Blake even agreed with me considering..." Ruby blinked and trailed off, but Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, squeezing her hands back.</p><p>"Trust me, those two are <em>so</em> obvious it's painful." Weiss said, both of them briefly glancing over towards Blake, whose faunus ears have swivelled somewhat towards them, but her eyes were still fixed on the many tubes surrounding the place.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing..." Ruby continued. Weiss' attention returned to her as she spoke. "But having you here, with me, believing in me... It means a lot, Weiss."</p><p>Weiss stared at her before she released a breath, pulling her the slightest bit closer with her hands clasped in hers, rolling her eyes in a playful and affectionate way. She smiled at her with a softness Ruby had only seen in Weiss a handful of times, and her heartbeat quickened in her chest.</p><p>"You're my partner. And my leader. Disregarding my childish antics the first time we met, I've always believed in you, Ruby." Weiss said.</p><p>Ruby's blood rushed underneath her skin, and Weiss' tight hold on her hands sent tingles up into her arms and through her chest. Her ocean eyes looked into hers and Ruby couldn't remember the last time she had a moment like this with her. Where it felt like it was just the two of them, comforting one another. A moment that felt like heaps of sugar in a cup of coffee and scribbled notes in a notebook that were easily corrected by Weiss' pencil. A moment that felt like a recently bought red scarf thrown around Weiss' shoulders that Ruby claimed would be a piece of herself with her at all times. A moment that felt like Weiss' weight on her side and shoulder when she fell asleep in one of the briefings with the Ace-Ops.</p><p>A soft, tender moment between partners before they did something completely insane and reckless for the greater good against people they thought were their friends.</p><p>Ruby swallowed thickly as she was brought back to reality of the situation, that they had barely no time for anything like this anymore and once they were sent through those shoots, their mission would truly begin. Weiss was already starting to pull away from her at the sound of May's voice from somewhere distant, something about getting a move on.</p><p>Ruby clenched her fingers around Weiss', startling the older girl. She cracked a hesitant grin before she shot forward, landing a soft and quick peck to Weiss' already burning cheek, just under her scar. Weiss sucked in a breath sharply and then Ruby pulled away from her, her own cheeks flaming at what she just did. She rubbed the back of her neck and mussed up her already messy hair a bit before gesturing towards where the others were standing.</p><p>"You said before we came in that you were going first, so... Please be safe, and good luck!" She said cheerily. Weiss just blinked and nodded dumbly, before Ruby led them over to the others soon after. Nora watched them with a keen eye, eyebrow slightly raised and teasing smirk on her lips as she leaned against the terminal. Ruby avoided her eyes and cleared her throat, watching closely as Weiss rounded the terminal, slightly recovered from Ruby's lips on her cheek.</p><p>"So, how do we use this thing?" Nora asked. Weiss hummed and turned around, walking up to the tube with a finger on her chin.</p><p>"It should be simple." Weiss started, creeping towards the tube and then sitting down inside of it. "If you lie back in the tube, and press launch-" Whatever she was going to say was sucked up with her as Nora pressed the launch button with too much excitement, Weiss' scream echoing from inside the shoot as she disappeared. Ruby's eyes widened and she twitched forward in shock at the sight of her partner practically evaporating into thin air, everyone else around them concerned except Nora, who gasped and clapped her hands.</p><p>"I'll go next!" Nora shouted, already shooting over to lay back in the tube.</p><p>Ruby sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, concern washing over her at what lies ahead.</p><p>At least Weiss got a smooch before basically dying. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>